


Rise of the Guardians: Saga of Hank, the Terrible

by Mr00Writer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), かつて神だった獣たちへ | Katsute Kami Datta Kemono-tachi e | To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr00Writer/pseuds/Mr00Writer
Summary: They say Guardians are naturally born good and kind. The heroes of this world, the protector of children. But, what if, a certain Guardian was born bad and this Guardian's sole purpose on this world was to end Mankind. A natural anti-Guardian Guardian. This is the story of Hank Henriette, the man from the world where Sacred Beasts are Abandoned, the First Anti-Guardian.
Relationships: Hank Henreitte / Elaine Bluelake, Hank Henreitte / Nancy Schaal Bancroft, Hank Henreitte/Jack Frost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Prologue

\---------------------------------

The burning wood of one of North’s sturdy bookshelves cackled loudly as fire crawled and ebbed along its edges. 

The floor of the Globe room, one of the most iconic rooms inside North’s workshop was littered with debris and charred remains from the burning papers, books, and toys. The whole place was on fire. But other than the noise of fire, the noise of screams coming from North’s staff, the yetis and elves, echoed grimly. 

“Khhh!” a pained grunt, accompanied by a slow, struggling, footsteps, reverberate from behind a bookshelf. A hand suddenly appeared followed by another labored breath coming from a man emerging behind a bookshelf. 

North breathed hard as smoke entered his nose. He struggled, balancing himself, as he took a slow step. Every step that he took was sending immense pain all throughout his body. Blood was trickling from the wound on his left temple. His face was dirty from soot and his clothes , red robe and white t-shirt and maroon pants, was tattered and torn. 

“This...shouldn’t have happened.” his voice, filled with dismay and horror, croaked weakly and echoed as he stood in front of a wall of fire. “I don’t believe what you’ve said.” then his blue eyes, bloodshot from crying, darted towards the huge globe. 

“You… you’re a guardian. Why are you doing this?!” he shouted in mad fury. Anger was screaming in his eyes. Then as if in response, the wall of flames parted ways like water in the ocean. 

The globe loomed over him, its panels were shattered, its broken glint reflected back to the Guardian of Wonder’s eyes, and together with it was a shadow. The shadow of a man. 

The man standing on the top of the globe, gazed his golden eyes down, like a wolf looking down on its prey. He was clothed in a white military cloak with a hood, covering his head. The man’s golden eyes then shifted and looked through North’s enraged eyes. 

“This is nothing personal,” he began, his tone was cold and calculative. “This is just a mission, I asked you to join me…” he paused and contemplated his next words, “but you refused and took arms against me. Which makes you _an anomaly_ to my mission.” he finished without flinching his words. 

North tightened his hands around his two swords. He felt an overwhelming dangerous aura coming from him. The man then jumped down from the globe and landed a few meters away from him. “Now then, I’m ordering you.” the man straightened his posture as he gazed again to North. He opened his right hand, a spear began to materialize which he grasped firmly. “Stand down.” he said straightly, his tone becoming deep and threateningly. 

The old Guardian realized that the man’s determination will never waver. He slowly made a smile and laugh. But it was a sad and frustrated laugh, a kind of a person who had given everything up makes. “Never!” as he raised his right sword and howled towards the man. 

“ _‘Manny’_ will never give such commands!” his shout of war echoed tremendously around the burning globe room as he charged towards the man. 

“And yet he did which is why I am here.” The man simply said and moved his right hand and blocked North’s sword with his spear. A loud clanking sound of metal erupted. Sparks of white and red flashed between the two Guardians. The Old Guardian then swiftly swung his left leg, performing a roundhouse kick but the man in white quickly spun to the left, avoiding the attack and swung his spear up. 

The two guardians then jumped back, gaining distance from each other before North quickly charged again. He swung his right sword down and then up, followed by a swift up and downward movement of his left sword. The man however, quickly spun his spear, rapidly. His spear clashed to each of North’s attack. He grunted as he started stepping back. 

He was being pushed away, the Old Guardian was strong for him. _Quick attacks huh...then._ But he smirk as he caught both of North’s sword and pushed his spear up. The old Guardian was caught off guard, his two swords were up in the air, his belly was exposed. The man, in a blur, forcefully lurched his right leg and kicked North by his belly.

The man then swiftly curved his spear and pointed it at the old Guardian and pressed the trigger. The spear lurched forward and snag at North’s left shoulder. “Gah!” North yelped, surprised to the spear’s forceful dragged, as he was dragged by the spear. The spear then snagged on the wall, pinning North. 

“Son of a bitch---!” North attempted to pull himself and looked in front of him to check the man and then he stopped moving. A sharp sound of a gunshot rang in his ears and around the Globe room. North staggered for a moment, his eyes focused on the end of the barrel of a gun that the man was holding with his left hand. The gun was a service revolver with a silver grey color. Its nozzle was still emitting smoke.

_When did he drew that gun---_ North’s staggered his thoughts as a pain slowly ploded from his abdomen. He looked down and noticed a growing red from his dirty white shirt. “No…” North’s knees buckled and the Old Guardian struggled to stand upright, the pain was becoming unbearable to him, he squirmed in agony as his left hand grip tightly around the bookshelf behind him. 

_You’re fast, but I’m stronger._ “I told you, it’s futile to resist.” the man said plainly as he removed his hood, revealing his white hair to the world. North watched in despair, and wondered how the dreadful events tonight had happened, before he glanced to his left to the bookshelf, his eyes slowly formed a realizing one as he read one of the book titles on the shelf. 

He returned his gaze to the man. “Hank...Henriette,” the man blinked as he recognized the words coming from North’s mouth. It was his name. “You’re a guardian, and you’re loyal to _Manny_ \---cough*” North let out a cough as the man named Hank began to walk forward towards him while he moved the hammer of his revolver, readying it for another shot. 

“But...allow me to say this---” North’s eyes then sharpened suddenly, making Hank stop in his tracks. “You’re wrong!” then with all of his remaining strength, his left hand pulled the huge book beside him. The book, bearing the title ‘THE ATLAS OF ESCAPES!’ opened in mid air, revealing a small snow globe. It shattered upon impact on the floor which activated a portal. 

Hank, wide eyed and startled, watched as the portal swallowed North and vanished without a trace. “Portal? Tch.” He clicked his tongue in dismay and glanced around the burning workshop. His target had just escaped. _I guess this is enough for now._ He smiled contently for the destruction tonight was enough. He turned around as he put his gun back to his holster inside his left coat pocket. He tapped his spear on the floor which then burst into silver light and disappear.

_This is nothing personal…_ Hank thought with a little regret. Even though he had explained earlier to North about his true purpose in this world, the Old Guardian still denied and resented his invitation to join him. This wouldn’t have ended in disaster if the Guardian of wonders had listened and understood his mission. 

“Not my fault then,” he made a disappointed sigh and turned away. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Outside, on the icy tundra of the frigid North Pole, Hank trek the cold snow covered surface without any difficulties. The ice wind blew hard and his coat was flapping wildly on his back. Behind him the burning North’s workshop loomed and provided a little illumination. He stopped however when his senses picked up a presence. 

He recognized it as his eyes turned gold again as he looked up to the sky, after he removed his hood, and stared at the bright blue full moon. “It’s done. And I did my part.” slowly a smile formed in hanks face, but it was sad and reminiscing one. “I didn’t kill him. I have no plans on killing your Guardians.” 

Then he closed his eyes and muttered, plainly. “But if they’re planning to stop me, then that’s the only time that I would consider eliminating them,” he turned and bear his golden eyes to the moon again and stood up straight. “I would never violate your orders!” he made a proud salute with his right hand and then he continued his walk to the unknown.

With nothing on his mind but one thing. The command of the Man in the Moon. 


	2. The Birth of the Anti-Guardian

* * *

The young Jamie Bennet silently strode out from a general store and walked along the sidewalk of the town of burgess. It was midday and the main street was busy with activities from the townspeople. The young boy, now age 13, strode pass a couple of little kids who were beaming their faces on a window of a toy shop.

He smiled in amusement as he saw the children giggled in excitement while they watched a toy, a nutcracker, dance in a robotic way. _Such carefree_ he wondered in hilarity as he remembered his childhood. He would also giggle in excitement whenever he sees a new toy.

“Time to go home I guess.” he said, reminding himself, as he saddled up a huge paper brown bag around his shoulders and resumed his walk.

* * *

“I’m home!” Jamie shouted as he entered his home. He closed the door immediately and walked towards the kitchen. “I bought the necessary ingredients, Mom.” he said greatly to his mother who was busy cooking in front of the stove.

“Thanks dear. By the way, help Sophie upstairs, she hasn’t pack anything yet.” his mother said as she began to hum a song that made Jamie smirk. _No I think Sophie is so busy talking to him again._ The young man sighed as he and climbed up the stairs towards the second floor. He knows that other than them, there was another person inside his house. And he and Sophie were the only one who can see him.

“And speak of the devil!” Jamie opened the door of his room and was greeted by his younger sister Sophie. His sister was in his bed, her dolls were littered all over the floor. The young man sighed, amusingly. “Sophie, really...and Jack you’re supposed to help her.” Jamie rolled his eyes and glanced to his left and caught the familiar sight of his favorite Guardian, Jack Frost.

Jack was leaning on a dresser, a mischievous smile was beamed on his face. “Well me and Sophie were just taking a...30 minute break.” he made a sheepish laugh which only made Jamie groaned in protest. “I’ve been to the store for 45 minutes. You two are just playing.”

Sophie crossed her arms and raised her left brow. “W-well, I’m not, Jack only invited me.” she stammered, feigning toughness poorly making the elder boy chuckle. “Alright then, now who wants to play chase-me-and-I’ll-clean-tag!?” he shouted, excitement was written all over his face before he charges at Sophie.

“Ooh a new game, it’s on!” Jack, feeling the playful energy around him, quickly joined in and charged at them. The three of them played the entire afternoon, instead of packing their own stuff but to Jamie this was fine because it was fun. And he wished that this moment could last forever.

* * *

“Hahaha. Now that was a nice game.” Jack said tiringly, exhausted from all the fun. He was sitting on the window sill and gazing towards the town that was shrouded in warm cozy light. It was already night time, the stars are all out together with the blue full moon.

“I’m surprised that you could come to us today Jack.” Jamie said while he carried a heavy box which he put on the wall beside his bed. “I mean didn’t you told me that you’ll be busy?” he asked as his friend turned to him.

“Supposedly, I was going to help North on a ritual. But later on he quickly dismissed me.” He shrugged his shoulders, cluelessly. “I have no idea what he was doing.” _Although he told me it was a very important tradition to the Guardians_. He thought deeply as he recalled North earlier today.

Before he left North, the old Guardian of Wonders was busy preparing for a ‘sacred ritual’ that was passed down by other previous Guardians before him. And that was the only thing that he knows. _I think I should ask Sandy or Cottontail (Bunnymund) about this._ He thought deeply before he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

“Jack, I’m finish.” Jamie said proudly as the two of them looked over to his room. Everything was clean, the walls which were filled with posters of Jamie’s favorite poster artworks, are now sparkly blank white. His desk was shining as it was newly dusted and his closet are all now empty, all of his clothes were inside in one of the boxes that he was pushing to the wall earlier.

Jamie’s room was now empty, as if the young man was going to move elsewhere, which was probably the reason why it was empty.

“I just can’t believe it. Thirteen years of my life, all now packed in freight boxes.” Jamie said as his tone became nostalgic with a hint of sadness. “We’re going to move away from Burgess, Jack...just like most of my friends are.” Jamie turned around and drew a wistful smile. Other than Jamie some of his circle of friends had already moved out of Burgess either due to personal reason or to follow their dreams. The job of Jamie’s father was the reason why he was moving out and Jack understood it as he smiled peacefully at him.

“It’s ok Jamie besides you’re moving to San Francisco only. I can fly anywhere you know.” Jack opened the palm of his right hand, a single snowflake formed and danced around his palm before it flew towards Jamie and burst right into his face. The teenager laughed heartily.

“That never gets old.” Jamie said gladly as his sadness had completely ebbed away. Jack’s ‘snowflake had always affects everyone with joy and happiness. It was one of his powers. And the teenage boy loved it so much whenever he cast that to him or to his circle of friends whenever one of them were down or sad.

The boy glance away and shifted his eyes towards the moon above. “I guess this is good night. I have to be early tomorrow.” the Winter Guardian nodded, half listening, and leveled his eyes to the boy. Jamie stared at him blankly, he was a bit startled to his action.

“Jamie even though some of your friends have left this town, I will always watch everyone. And I will still watch them even if the time comes that they could no longer see me.” he paused as he closed his eyes and added, “I promise you that.” 

Jack’s tone was warm and serious and it surprises Jamie, he didn’t know that Jack is capable of being serious. The boy slowly made a comfortable smile of happiness. He felt his pure honesty and sincerity which was very new to him and it made him blush. He looked away and hit his reddening face.

“A-anyway--I think it’s really time for me to sleep. Goodnight Jack.” Jamie said as the boy hurriedly took off towards his bed in a rapid manner. But Jack had already saw his face and it made him chuckle. _Jamie is still innocent indeed,_ he was glad that he liked what he said and with a silent nod, Jack slowly closed the window, noiselessly, before he took off into the night sky.

* * *

After an hour of thinking Jack, the winter guardian slowly walk along the power line above the town. The night as deep and the town was quiet. The people were already asleep.

_I promise huh..._ Jack was in deep thought as he took another step, ice forming immediately beneath his foot, while he smirk in determination. He knows that he can fulfill his promise because Jamie loved and believed him and the Guardians. It was also his sworn duty to make him happy together with the rest of the children of the world.

*CRASH* A loud noise blasted beneath him. Jack’s eyes immediately darted and became serious, towards a dark alley right between two buildings. The sound came from there

_Cats?_ He thought at first before he swoop down and landed at the edge of the alley’s darkness, his staff then began to glow in a blue hue as he readied himself for an attack.

“Who’s there?” he asked, his grip around his staff tightens. It could be one of Pitch’s minions that were ready to attack him for some of it were still out on this world.

“Ja..ck..” a weak feeble voice come out from the darkness and it was very familiar to Jack as he lowered his staff. He recognized it quickly. “North?” Jack called as he stomped his staff on the ground and produced a bright blue beam of light from its tip.

And the sight of North greeted him. North was lying on the ground, his back by the dumpster, and he was out of breath and out of life. His whole face was bloody and dirty and clothes were tattered, torn and was heavily stained with, if what was Jack seeing was correct, dried blood. His eyes widened in terror.

“North!” he rushed to his side and heard a low aching cry escaping his lips. “What happened?!” he asked, worriedly, but the Old Guardian of Wonder let out a cry of anguish and his chest rapidly rose and fall in pain.

“Get...me--to everyone!” North limply mumbled the words as he put his right hand over the right side of his abdomen where Jack, in a glimpse, caught sight of a bullet hole. Someone had shot North.

“North I can’t move you---” Jack hesitated to move but then the Guardian of Wonders grabbed him by his hoodie. “Get--the bookmark---left breast pocket...quickly!” North barked the orders in torment, blood spewed out his mouth and some of it hit Jack’s right cheek, it frightened the winter guardian more.

He quickly sprung into action and dive into North’s left breast pocket, his hand rummaged inside until his hand caught a familiar paper-thin card. He took out the bookmark and saw that it was colored red and the word EMERGENCY was written on its surface. 

“North what should I do?” Jack panic as his hands fumbled the bookmark. North grunted and coughed as he spoke. “Rip--it.” Jack shifted his gaze at the bookmark and with a little force, ripped it. The bookmark let out a spark of red before it disintegrates.

* * *

**The village of Hohenschwangau - Bavaria, Germany**

Deep in the forest of Bavaria Germany and sandwiched between a lake and a valley, lies a beautiful village of Hohenschwangau. The village was a perfect getaway place for people who seek the pristine nature and old ancient castles of previous Kings of Germany.

One such place, that stood out from the rest of the village was the Neuchweinstein castle. The castle was on top of a rugged hill, shadowing the village with its strong walls and tall spires. The castle was so perfect that it almost looks like it came out from a fairytale book which was probably the case.

A lot of the castle’s architect themes were base from fairytales and the reason for that was because one of the previous Kaisers of Germany love fairy tales. It was open to the public however it was already night time and the whole village, were already dark and lightless

However, what people don't know that despite the castle famous status of tourist attraction, it was also keeping a secret. Deep beneath its bowels, pass the grim underground grotto, lies the home of the Guardian of Stories, Mother Goose, whose real name was Katherine.

The room of Katherine was underground, towards a dark, limestone walled corridor, which eventually lead to a brown wooden door. A large sign that says ‘ANGRY GERMAN STAFF, DO NOT ENTER’ was hanging outside. It serves as a warning sign for strangers in case they accidentally found her hideout. It works all the time.

Passed the doorway was a large room. In the middle was a table littered with books, papers and a large crystal bow. On the right side was a huge desk, still littered with papers and books, smack in between two large bookshelf. One the left side was a small door leading to the bathroom, a large wardrobe and a small table with pictures on it.

And on the northside of the wall was a large bed where the guardian of stories sleeps. The blankets ruffled as Katherine moves underneath, her sleep was deep, and she didn’t notice the crystal ball on the table which began to emit a red light. Then the light inside her crystal ball zapped loudly making the girl jumped from her bed.

“The summoning has failed!” she shouted as she breathed hard after she woke up from a nightmare. However she went still when she noticed the red light from her crystal ball, still zapping violently, her eyes sharpened quickly and she recovered quickly from her drowsiness.

“Red light. North pulled the red bookmark.” her tone was serious as she took off from her bed and went to her cabinet. She opened her cabinet wide as she took out a huge suitcase which she threw on the bed, she went back to her closet again, moving some books and clothing inside before she pulled out another suitcase which she laid on the floor.

_It’s been awhile..._ she stared at the white, wooden suitcase, her hands were on the lock but she was hesitating to open it. Her eyes were dark and reminiscing, a dark memory of an event which involves the object inside the white suitcase, flashed before her eyes.

“No. It’s in the past.” Katherine shook her head wildly before she opened the suitcase. A shiny, silver dagger, greeted her grey eyes. The girl fixed a lock of her hair before she took the dagger out and raised it on the air. “It’s time. I guess.” she spoke to no one but herself before she stood up and began to pack.

* * *

Within minutes the altar of the underground grotto swung outward silently before Katherine emerged carrying two suitcases on her back. She was wearing her yellow gold fur coat, her battle clothes. Her auburn hair was tied into a braid and a lock of her hair falls over her right eye which she brushed away. A sign that she was in a silent distress.

She walked through the wide and silent corridor of the palace before she reached a set of stairs that end on top of a tower. She climbed, fast pacingly, without effort despite the heavy weight on her back. She reached the top of the tower and went through the window and opened it. The cold wind of the night hit her face and it made her gulped down.

The wind was also in distress and she could feel it. _I must hurry!_ She put her fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistle The moon was bright but large clouds blocked some of its light, casting shadows onto the palace. Then a shadow moved and swiftly swept passed above Katherine.

“Kailash, over here.” Katherine called calmly as the shadow swoop down again until it began to hover closer to the window. Kailash, a large forty five feet himalayan snow goose, beamed its eyes at her. Excited to where she was going in late hour.

“Kailash this is an emergency. Fly me to North, pronto!” she said after she jumped on Kailash’s back and grabbed onto the goose’s feather neck. The Goose sharply squeal before she plummeted swiftly and then flew up towards the night sky. “I knew it...I should’ve said more. The ritual, there’s something wrong with it.” she cursed herself bitterly as Kailash increased her speed before they slip through the clouds.

* * *

**Unknown place---**

_Where am I_ Hank slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was the bright full moon. However the moon was so big as if he was standing a couple of meters away from it, he slowly shifted his gaze to his left and then to his right. None but eternal darkness stretch both of his side.

_Is this hell…_? He thought at lost for there was nothing here. He noticed that the moon was being reflected below him and he realized that he must be standing on the surface of the water. A lake, ocean, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care anymore. Because he knew he was already dead.

“This isn’t hell.” a loud booming voice of a man poured out around him and made him stopped his thoughts. The voice was deep yet calm making him think that its owner might’ve been a kind man. “But this isn’t heaven neither.” Hank looked everywhere for the source of the voice until he shifted his gaze back at the moon.

_The voice...is coming from the moon?_ He thought in disbelief but then the moon spoke to him. “Indeed, Hank, indeed.” Hank’s mouth slightly opened in awe and shock. He wasn’t expecting this.

“Who are you…are you God?” he asked and but the moon didn’t answer him at first and somehow he felt that the moon, if it has a face, was grinning to his question. “I am a deity that watches over many worlds. Worlds that are newly born and growing.”

The answer made the man crossed his eyebrow, he was very confused to what he said. “Hank...I’ve watched your world, and I’ve watched you.” he went still, in alert, after he sensed a serious tone in the Moon’s voice. _You’ve watched me_ a sinking feeling began to form inside him and it was very familiar to him. He frowned and looked away in shame.

“Hank. Do you want to meet Elaine and turn your whole life around?” The Moon, in his casual voice, said and this made Hank darted his eyes back to him. “What--what did you say?” he was startled as his eyes went wide to the question. The name of the woman made his heart skip a beat. Memories that involved her began to play on his mind. 

The Moon was silent again and it made Hank felt uneasy. The man tightened his fist in agitation. “Say something!” his patience ran out as he stomped his right foot forward, disrupting the reflection of the moon with violent ripples.

“I said, Hank Henriette,” the moon paused for a moment, “do you want to meet the woman of your life... _again_.” the final word echoed deeply inside Hank. Mixed emotion stirred inside his heart. Excitement and happiness and sadness and sorrow, all churned at once and it made him grunt in frustration for he doesn’t know what he will answer.

_To meet her again and to turn my whole life around,_ the thought reverberated more and more inside him. He wasn’t sure what to answer, half of him wanted to doubt the Moon---the Deity--- for he doesn’t know if he was telling the truth. And yet his other half felt that the Deity can do it. The Deity can revive the woman of his life.

“Yes.” with a little determination and half conscious, Hank firmly answered. The Moon was silent again and then with a still calm yet authoritative voice, he spoke again.

“Then, will you, Hank Henriette, vow to watch over the children of the world?

To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams.

For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be.”

Hank listened to each of the words that the Moon had recited. He memorized, analyzed, and understood it. “Yes.” _It’s for her..._ he thought hard with hope. This was a chance for him to meet her once again, a miracle granted just for him. And Hank was willing to do anything to meet her just one last time.

“Then Hank, effective immediately, you’re now-----, the Guardian of---and I’m going to give you my first order. Are you willing to accept it?” The Moon stopped as he waited for the man to answer.

_Here goes nothing_ Hank didn’t have any second thoughts as he stomped his right foot on the ground and stood straight and firm. “Sir, yes sir!” 

* * *

**Somewhere on the coast of Finland --- MV SILVERBACK**

“Elaine!” Hank woke up from the dream and breathed hard. _That dream..._ he sighed, exhausted from the dream and rest his back on a metal container. After defeating North the young Soldier walked through miles of snow before he reached a port and boarded a large cargo ship MV SILVERBACK. _All I need is to go to that place. I will fulfill that order no matter what._

He thought hard as the orders of the Moon repeated inside his mind. “All crew members please prepare for docking sequence in 1 hour.” a P.A. suddenly erupted above him but it didn’t disturbed the young Soldier’s thoughts. He stood up from his place, hands both inside the pocket of his white military coat and pulled his hoodie over his black hair before he strode out towards the deck.

He looked forward and saw two crew men walking and chatting casually towards him but he ignored them. The two crew men passed through him and he didn’t even flinch. “I don’t need believers.” he muttered, uncaringly.

He stopped on the bow of the ship and look ahead towards the city on the coast. “It begins now.” he muttered before he closed his eyes and breathed the fresh ocean air to soothe his mind. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters of ROTG and the anime To the abandoned sacred beast. 
> 
> So, second chapter! Is the man in the moon telling the truth? Will he be able to revive Hank's lost love. Can Hank be able to fulfill his orders and grant the miracle bestowed only to him? The miracle that could give him a chance to turn his whole life around? And how far will Hank go just to fulfill the order of the Man in the Moon?
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter, and if its possible please leave some reviews! :)


	3. Hank, the Nightlight

* * *

After ripping apart the red bookmark, Jack immediately tried to carry North. The old Guardian only let out an agonizing scream and gagged along the way. The boy then decided to go to Punjam Hy Loo, to the Palace of Good memories, the Place of Tooth the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth, despite her petite look, was a good doctor and a surgeon. Her place has enough medicine to save North from death.

The usual trip to Tooth’s palace only take Jack, forty-five minutes, but on this trip, it felt hours, even with the wind helping him sped them both up. It was still hellishly long.

_Come on, dammit!_ Jack thought in distressed as he and North darted inside the clouds but eventually they broke free from it. His eyes immediately saw the dark bluish sky and then Tooth’s Palace, lying on top of a cloud, its spires were dark and lifeless. The winter guardian immediately darted towards the entrance of the palace.

* * *

He quickly landed on one of its verandah and immediately called Tooth. “Tooth, I need help! North’s dying!” it was still dawn but the Tooth Fairy had heard his shout so she flew, from her room from one of the spires above, in a glacial manner, still yawning and rubbing her face, irritably for her peaceful sleep was disturb.

“What is it Jack?” she asked groggily with half eyes. But as soon as her eyes adjusted to Jack’s frightened face of doom, and then the dying North whose face was all white from blood-loss, she immediately sprang into action.

“What happened to him!?” Tooth quickly help Jack and put North’s right arm around her neck and started walking in quick pace.

“I don’t know Tooth!” Jack shouted in frustration. All he ever feel right now was pure dread and fear. North however, with the last of his strength, muttered softly. “Ritual...guardian...summoned...bad--” he coughed hard and spewed blood on the floor.

As soon as those words were muttered, Tooth’s eyes become stern. She realized the meaning of North’s words. “Jack, stay on the main hall and call everyone. I will take over from here.”

“But Tooth---”

“Now Jack, this is an emergency! Pull the lever beneath my portrait so you can recall everyone. Now go!” Tooth’s booming voice startled him. She was usually calm and yet excited every time, but today he felt her fear, her voice wavering in tension.

The boy only stood, frozen, on the spot as he watched Tooth swiftly dragged North towards the stairs. He couldn’t understand why North was dying right now when he left him, twenty-four hours ago, he was all jolly and happy. 

Jack quickly flew up, after he realized he was still glued to the spot, to the stairs on his right. He saw Tooth’s portrait immediately and the red lever right beside it which he pulled. A sharp beam of red light pulsed out off on one of Tooth’s Palace’s spire. It was a bright red beam and it was a well-known symbol that Jack had recognized, it means a Guardian was in trouble or had died.

* * *

It wasn’t an hour yet to Jack it felt years as time passed by until he heard the familiar hopping steps of the Easter Bunny. Bunnymund and together with Sandman had arrived in a frenzied state, they too were shocked and confused to the red beam of light. “Frostbite! What happened?” Bunnymund looked around in trepidation while Sandman quickly hovered and began to form a sand image ‘ARE YOU OK?’ above his head.

Jack smiled at the two for their overwhelming concern. “It’s North he…he was dying---”

“Dying! But he was alright when we left for the ritual.” _Ritual?_ There it was again, the same topic that he was clueless about. He grunted in irritation. “North was hurt during that ritual…what was it anyway---”

“In any case, I have to see him. If this is about it then we are in so much trouble!” Bunny ignored Jack’s question making the boy scowled. “Bunny what on earth is that Ritual!?” he couldn’t take it anymore, a powerful gust of wind burst as Jack stomped his staff on the floor. Bunny was pushed back a bit while Sandman held tight on a pillar which he caught beside him.

Jack, with fuming frown, faced Bunny. The poor Easter Bunny gulped down and stared at Jack with fear on his eyes. “Ja-Jack well…It was a tradition, to us pioneer Guardians,” the Rabbit guardian slowly rose up and spoke placidly, so that he won’t agitate Jack. “It was a rule, a clause, given by the Man in the Moon to the first batch of Guardians, the one that North succeeded.”

Jack tilted his head in a puzzling manner, he couldn’t recall nor remember if he had heard any history regarding this ritual, or even the Pioneer Guardians. This was all new to him.

* * *

“Allow me to explain.” A voice interrupted the sullen mood. Bunny and Jack glanced to the source where the voice came from. 

It was a girl in a bright yellow winter coat and auburn hair which swept smoothly as the wind brushed by her. Jack’s tension quickly ebbed away as he saw and recognized the girl. She was there, early that morning, on that accursed day, during the preparation for the ritual and before everything went to hell.

“You---” Jack called, baffled still, the girl only smiled at him.

“Jack it’s good to see you again.” The girl made a graceful bow at Jack who only blushed at her sight. He found her very beautiful and holy-like. He was lost at his words. 

“Uhm—you’re...”

“Katherine, it’s good that you’re here.” Bunny said gladdened at the sight of the Guardian of stories.

“Bunny, Sandy, good day again.” Katherine made another graceful bow at them before she turned to Jack and saw the patience in his eyes. She knew the boy’s cluelessness and his hard questioning gazed was asking for answers.

“Jack, this ritual…was created by Manny, or by the Man in the Moon, in order to conjure and summon a new type of spirits that are capable of becoming a guardian or guardians.” Katherine began to explain as she started walking towards Tooth’s portrait, her eyes were solemn and unwavering before she continue.

“It’s said that when, MiM, had created the first group of Guardians. He had drained his powers which made him grew tired and exhausted. It will take him a long time to recharge his power, his light.” She stopped for a moment as Jack leaned on a pillar behind him, “and that makes him and the world, vulnerable to the threats and dangers from the eternal darkness.”

The woman shifted her gazed towards her left, passed a balcony, to the golden horizon and watched, worriedly, the sun bathing the sky with warm hue of yellows. “So in order to keep the world safe, the Man in the Moon created a sacred ritual for the Guardians. And it only happens every three hundred years.”

_Three hundred years…that’s a long, long time_ Jack scratched the back of his head with his right hand, perplexed that such history exist among them. “It’s an annual thing Jack. We’re not hiding it from you or anything, it just that it’s been awhile since the last ritual. This is also North’s first time to do it.” Bunny hopped beside Jack and glanced at the boy with assuring smile. “There wasn’t any incident, yet, that the guardian that was summoned is bad. I mean that’s _where I came from_.”

Jack looked at Bunny, surprised to what he said. He never knew that the Easter Bunny had came from that ritual.

Bunny scratched his chin with his right hand while he pondered. “But during that time the Man in the Moon usually shows up and talk to the newly summoned spirits. The summoning is very different from being ‘called’ by the Man in the Moon.” He turned his gazed to Jack and shrugged. “Your guardianship was through ‘calling’, and you have no direct contact to MiM, which the ritual summoning, has.”

_So that’s the difference between the two._ Jack looked away. His brows connect while as he absorbed the knowledge about the ritual summoning, then he stopped after he realized something. “Now that’s odd. If the Man in the Moon talk to the spirits before they become a Guardian…wouldn’t he know if the spirit is bad or good?”

The Guardian only stood in silence. They too had noticed the imprecise of the ritual summoning. Bunny and Sandman looked at each other, completely lost and weirded out as for Katherine however, she only fixed the lock of her hair that blocked her right eye, and looked at Jack with clueless eyes.

“Which is why this ritual was strange. MiM usually ‘screened’ the newly found spirit, or spirits, and yet when this Guardian was summoned, the first thing that it did was attack North.” The girl crossed her arms and bended her head down and paced back and forth again, making the lock on her hair falls and blocked again her right eye.

“First I had a premonition nightmare about it. Premonitions, sometimes, help me weaved stories,” she paused after she felt Jack gave her a questioning face which she ignored by looking away and grunted while she gathered her thoughts. “Second, the Guardian, declared something to North.

_The Guardian? Declared?_ Jack rose right brow, puzzled to what she said. “What did he say, what did the Guardian declared?” Katherine stopped on her tracks and look to the horizon again, she was deep in her thoughts and it made her sigh, exhaustedly.

“I think it’s best if we talk to North now. Tooth was done treating his wounds a while ago when I went to him first, after I land.” Katherine fixed the dangling lock calmly and showed an inviting smiling to the Guardians.

* * *

Tooth’s infirmary was located down below the hall. The guardians walked down a flight of stairs. They’d stopped in front of a huge dual door that was colored in a shade of pink and embodied a huge violet cross. The door groaned as it started to open, revealing the infirmary inside.

The room was large and circular. The walls were painted in lavender with a shade of deep violet and pink, tall windows with colorful shards of different shades of blue and green illuminated the whole room, making it immaculate-like. There were five beds arranged in a circle in the middle of the room and each of it has a table beside. Tooth was standing on one of the beds and looking down at North.

North’s face was plastered in a miserable expression, the Tooth fairy however was smiling in a condoling manner. She shifted her gazed at the Guardians after she heard the two doors closed with a heavy thud.

“It’s a success, I’ve removed the bullet.” Tooth hovered beside the table and looked down at a small white bowl. The Guardians gathered beside her and also looked down. On the middle of the bowl was small black-colored bullet.

“A bullet?” Jack hovered his right hand above it, completely enticed to touch it. However Tooth slapped it away, hurriedly. “No Jack, don’t touch it!” she cast warning glare to everyone before she picked up a pair of tweezer and wedge the bullet between before raising it to the air.

The bullet changes it hue. Its shade became darker than black. _Whoa…_ “What is that---” Jack was startled to its changing hue before Katherine answered his question.

“The bullet is made form the sands of the dark side of the Moon.” She continued watching the bullet in the air. “Well what does it do…?” Jack asked again, baffled by the origin of the bullet.

“It means Jack…its a type of sand not touch by the light. An element of darkness…that eats light. It’s a deadly poison to us Guardians.” North didn’t bother looking at them. His downcast eyes loomed towards the blank, purple wall, to his left.

“And I know what kind of a Guardian he is.” He paused and closed his eyes. Memories of the event flashed again before his eyes, he frowned in shame. “How could I…let him in here. To our world.” Katherine looked down to North’s left hand, twisting and turning it into fist and was almost white as he spoke in grimace. He felt guilty and bad for summoning a dangerous guardian to this world. The girl walked and stood on his left and gently touched his left hand.

“It’s all right North. It’s not your fault. We believe you.” Katherine’s voice was gentle soft like that of a mother. It made everyone felt at peace. The Old Guardian felt the calm on her tone and it made him relax, he smiled to her and slowly took a breath.

“Well…I’ll begin from the very beginning.” North closed his eyes and began to recall the painful memories many hours ago. Before everything went into hell.

* * *

\--- **Many Hours Ago** \---

Jack flew up and hollered loud as he made a barrel roll on the air, above North’s Workshop. This was his daily routine every day after waking up on the morning. He made twirl again on the air before he plunged back towards the icy surface below. His laughter echoes loudly as the winter sprite quickly rolled and pointed his feet down and with a forceful thrust, bounced towards one of North’s window.

He zoomed in a ridiculous speed and pointed his staff at the window, commanding it to open.

* * *

“Good Morning North!” Jack thundered his announcement, cheerfully. It was a normal day today, a lot of yetis waved in response while some only grunted irritably to his annoying presence. Jack was a regular now, as a member of North’s guardians, so no one could question his arrival.

The winter sprite landed on the floor of the Globe room, over the shadow of the Globe. He looked around, the Old Guardian was nowhere in sight. North, every morning, would always be here watching the globe, scanning for anomalies.

“North’s not here.” This puzzled Jack. “Oh hey Phil.” Jack noticed Phil, one of North’s Yetis, “have you seen North?” Phil then spoke in his yetis language and pointed at the stairs.

“Oh he’s downstairs, see ya’ later!” Jack waved good bye as he made skipping steps towards the stairs, energetically.

* * *

Jack had reached in front of North’s study. _He could be in here_ he thought and was about to knock his right fist on the door but it suddenly burst open and the familiar old Guardian zoomed in.

“Jacky boy, good thing you’re here!” North said, loudly, while his left hand held on a large book with blue covered and four pointed diamond crystal on each corner. “North hey…whatcha got there?” Jack stared, peculiarly at the book. It looks old, ancient, and powerful.

“Ah these, a ritual summoning book, now can you come with me so you can help the others at the reliquary?” _Reliquary? Ritual what?_ Jack was rattled to what North said to him. But before he could ask, North pushed the book on his chest. It felt heavy to Jack, just how old this book was?

_This feels very—heavy!_ “What’s the occasion North?” he asked. The two were walking down a hallway and reached another flight of stairs. “This might be your first time hearing about the ritual, but I don’t want to discuss it with you as of now. Because I need to concentrate.” The Old Man said as the two walked down another flight of stairs. The winter Guardian only raised his right brow, he was perplexed and has a lot of questions.

* * *

**\----North’s Reliquary room -----**

North’s reliquary room was located at the very bottom of his workshop. It was shaped in a square and its walls were blue-green-teal and made of ice. On the right side of the room, three sturdy shelves stood, rows and rows of artifacts that was ancient and, probably, cursed are displayed. On the left side, five colorful tapestry were hanging, each represents the Guardians of childhood and their colors, together with their attributes.

And on the northside of the room, Bunny and Sandman were both looking down on the floor. Bunny was standing while he was holding a piece of paper with a ritual circle drawn on it. Sandman, with a huge sack beside him, was kneeling on the floor. His hands were pouring the sands in a delicate manner as he drew the same circle from Bunny’s paper.

“Ah, you’re a tad bit off…” Bunny warned and made Sandman cast a look of doubt. “Wha—its off it might go wrong.” Bunny added, nervously, but Sandman didn’t move and continue staring at him, questioningly. As far as Sandy knows, his circle was in a perfect shape.

“Hey guys!” Jack shouted as he entered the room and stopped dead. “Whoa…” the boy’s mouth started to hang, amazed at the room’s bizarre design. _Cool_ He let out a whistle of amazement. North glanced at him and grinned proudly before he took the book from his chest.

“Welcome to my reliquary Jack, every item in this room is cursed.” North cast his grin at Jack, attempting to scare him but laughter immediately followed. “Just messing with you Jack…but seriously don’t touch the artifacts, some of them are cursed…probably.

_And I almost fell from your joke._ Jack glanced at the artifacts with scrutiny. “I am certainly not gonna touch any of it.” Jack moved away just then the door burst open again. “Hey North, I got what you asked.” Tooth immediately showed a medium size pink sack, pridefully.

“Ah that’s good Tooth.” North chuckled with delight, he took the sack and opened it and look inside. “Thirteen moon crystals, you see this Jack. These crystals came from the remnants of the meteorite, back when the moon was still a floating asteroid.” Jack’s eyes widened, amazed by what he was looking as North raised a single piece.

“Some of the meteorites had fallen near my place. There’s a field there with lots of it.” Tooth explained. North put the bag at the table nearby and then faced the Bunny and Sandy. “Everything’s complete?”

“Yup, just putting some of the finishing touches.” Jack quickly hovered beside Bunny and looked down. _Whoa…so this is a ritual circle_ , Jack bend down and reached a part of it but Bunny quickly caught his right hand.

“Nope Jack, don’t touch it. That’s moon powder and it came from me, grinding a rock from the moon’s meteorite…and it undergoes lots of cleansing.” Bunny explained to Jack, seriously. The boy thought that it must’ve been hard to grind and cleanse such object. He took a step back and sighed heavily.

“And I still have no idea what’s happening.” He said but in an announcing way making the guardians smiled and giggled, it made him look so innocent and lost. North moved closer to him and put his right hand over his arms. “Oh Jack, I would love to explain everything to you but tomorrow morning when I succeed.”

Jack cast his blue eyes to him and in a stumpy manner, groaned in protest. He wants to know it now and he doesn’t want to be left in the dark. “Patience is a virtue. A good book shouldn’t be finished in one day…unless you’re doing Trigonometry.”

A voice of a girl interrupted the two. Jack quickly look behind him and paused. A girl clothed in a yellow coat was standing by the door, her hair was auburn brown and her grey eyes, huge and full of wonder, stared back at Jack. She has the same height as his and her left hand was clutched around a thick book.

“Who---”

“Katherine, glad you could come!” North shouted with joy, cutting Jack’s sentenced. The Other guardians also greeted in excitement and gathered around her. The girl laughed happily as she freely hug Tooth who seemed to be in cloud nine seeing her, Bunny raised his right paw and Katherine quickly slam her left palm on it and laughed, Sandy made a graceful bow at her and the girl rubbed her right hand on his sandy hair which made the guardian shook in her touch.

“Everyone it’s been so long.” Katherine jumped to North first. The Old Guardian locked her in his chest, tightly embracing each other, like they were father and daughter.

_Who’s she?_ Jack stared questioningly at her, he hadn’t seen this woman before. “That’s Katherine, the Guardian of Stories, a.k.a. Mother Goose. North’s adopted daughter.” Jack darted to Bunny, surprised that North has an adopted daughter.

“You must be Jack, hello there.” Jack looked in front and was taken aback, the girl’s face was almost an inch away from him, making him blush. The boy gulped, tensely. “Uh—hi, Ka-Katherine.” He stammered, in this distance the girl’s pristine beauty was in full highlight.

Katherine let out a chuckle, “You’re the new one, North told me lots of stories about you.” She took his right hand and shook it excitedly. Jack’s face became tomato red, instantly and he’s ready to explode anytime.

“Well then North, are we ready?” Katherine then turned away from Jack. The old man made a thumbs up. “I’m excited Katherine, this would be my first time to summon a new guardian!” The old Guardian then turned around to the other Guardians.

“Are you all going to stay here until midnight, I’ve prepared some foods for all.” Bunny was the first to respond. “Sorry, mate, need to tend some grasses at the warren, and I need to paint some eggs.” Bunny shrugged apologetically. Tooth cleared her throat after she wiped a dust off one of the shelves.

“Me too North, I have to work late tonight. There’re a lot of children today loosing teeth for some reason.” She hovered towards the door with an apologetic smile. North then shifted his eyes to Sandy but the Good dream Guardian had already formed a sentence above his head.

‘I NEED TO FINISH MY BETFLIX SERIES, THE PEACKY PLUMBERS, MY SUBSCRIPTION IS ALMOST UP.’ _Et tu Sandy?_ North groaned, disappointed. He thought everyone will watch him do the ritual.

“Um North,” Jack sheepishly smile but North quickly cast an understanding smile. “You have plans to help Jamie this morning, Jack, since he was moving away. You told me that last week.”

_Wait did I?_ Jack blinked and the memory formed in his mind. “Oh right so…I gotta go, I don’t want to keep him waiting!” Jack quickly waved good bye and then glanced at Katherine, the girl bowed gracefully, before he took off to the stairs.

_Guess it’s just the two of us,_ North and Katherine glanced at each other and the two let out a comedic laugh. “Well I guess let’s start.” The Old Guardian turned to the ritual circle, the moon sand, glowed at their presence.

* * *

Night time came too fast as the two Guardians sat on opposite side, around the ritual circle. The room was dimly lit by candles surrounding the circle. North glanced to his right where the book, with four diamond on its cover, was sprung open. He cleared his throat and glanced at Katherine.

The girl nodded, her eyes were serious. They’re both ready. North raised his hand in the air, Katherine followed as the two closed their eyes. The ritual has begun.

“Come forth, Moon. Come and heed our call.” Air began to pour out from the circle, softly brushing North and the girl but the two continue. “Lend us the light, turn us into light.” The ritual circle then began to glow in white, the air around them swirl into an increasing crescendo.

“Let us become the guide post of the soul, yearning to serve mankind once more! We call, we welcome, the soul who had heeded your call!” the ritual circle explode, powerful gust of wind trashed the two guardians. The ground then began to shake, the artifacts on the shelves began to fall and shattered on the floor.

North and Katherine grunt as they felt the immense power coming form the circle. They watched as the white glow increased and pulsated. “I think its working North---!” Katheirne shouted but another powerful gust surprised her and blew her to the wall. The color had also change, the once peaceful white had turned into silvery dark gold.

“North---I think something is wrong---!?”

“Katherine its almost done!” North shouted, his eyes caught a large silver-colored miasma, forming on the center. “I see something---” he let out a cry as he was pushed to the ground after another powerful thrust burst from the circle.

And then as fast as it happened, the wind stopped and the light disappeared. North groaned and slowly rose up. “Katherine.”

“I’m here North.” A weak voice of the girl answered. Katherine brushed the dust off from her face. Her eyes landed at North and then to a figure, curled on the center of the circle. Katherine stood up, alerted to the another person. North noticed the figure and slowly approached it, gulping tensely for he didn’t know who it was.

On the center a naked man was curled into a fetal position. The two Guardians watched in awe as the man’s chest heaved up and down. “It’s a---,” Katherine was cut, lost in her words, and North finished her sentence, “man.”

A loud cough coming from the man made the two jumped, agitatedly. “H-help---can’t breath much—” his voice croaked hard and painful. North quickly sprinted into action and took a blanket from the shelves on the left. “Hey, hey, it’s alright you’re no longer in pain.” Katherine sat down beside the man and touched his shoulders. He was cold as a stone.

“Katherine, wrapped him in this blankie,” North threw the blanket and covered the man by his shoulders. “We need to carry him to the infirmary.”

“Right, help me with him.” North slowly wrapped the man’s left hand around his shoulders while Katherine took the man’s right. For the first time the two had a good look on the new guardian. He was a largely built man, his hair was jet black and with side burns. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. A crystal pendant was hanging on his neck, it emitting a low, white light.

_Who’s this man?_ “Katherine let’s move.” North called and Katherine burst her thought as the two carried the man away from the ritual room.

* * *

Katherine stood outside the infirmary room waiting for North. The Old Guardian were tucking the man in the bed, he was also probably preparing him some hot chocolate. She grinned to the thought. The door opened and North came to view.

“How’s he North?”

“Sleeping, like a wee-baby,” North chuckled happily and made Katherine smile, the girl yawned and cast a sleepy look at North. The old man sighed, calmly. It had been a long day and they’re both tired.

“I think it’s time for me to go home. I still need to clean my palace’s library.” She fixed the lock on her hair. North move closer to her and gave her a bear hug. “Thank you for helping me tonight. The ritual was very successful, the tradition wasn’t cut. I thought I don’t have what it takes to summon a new guardian.”

“And yet we did.” Katherine said with a gladdened smile. “Goodnight North,” the girl bowed to him and leave. North watched her receding back, _it’s been a while since we talk like that._ The Old man smile in reminiscence and sighed, blissfully. He turned again to the door. “Well time for me to watch my new Guardian.”

* * *

North opened the door while he was humming a familiar Christmas tune. “I wonder how will my coco taste like---” and then he stopped dead. The man that North had tucked in comfortably on the bed earlier, the one that he also serve a hot cocoa, was sitting upright on the bed.

The man slowly shifted his gaze to him and cast his golden, warm, still eyes at him. “Thanks for the chocolate. It taste great.” His voice was gentle but North noticed a heaviness in it, together with his lull face.

“I’m glad you like it.” The old Guardian of wonders started. He move closer to him and noticed the pendant on his chest. It was still glowing in low white light. _That seems familiar_ North was so focused on it that he didn’t hear the man’s voice.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said my name is Hank Henriette.” The man named Hank was smiling still, this time North notice the dark line on his eyes which made him look formidable even though he was at this state.

“W-well um… Hank. Welcome to North Pole---!

“You’re the Guardian of Wonders, Santa Claus, a.k.a. North. I am inside your workshop. And currently you have 34 staff, mostly yetis and a few elves.” North was still, completely spooked. Hank didn’t even blink when he said those, it’s like he had seen the inside already of his workshop.

_Ok now that’s creepy._ North thought as Hank shifted his eyes and began to look around. “This pendant is a gift from the Man in the Moon, Tsar Luna.” North almost lost his balance. Tsar Luna was the name of the Man in the Moon, a sudden realization dawned on him. He finally recognized Hank’s pendant.

Hank cast his golden eyes again to him. This time it wasn’t calm anymore but predator-like. “I see, then you should also know that Tsar Luna, specifically, give this pendant to a guardian who’s _very_ close to him…or His family.” Hank smile didn’t change. “I am a Nightlight, I am Tsar Luna’s commander of His Sacred Lunarion Army and I am here, in Earth, for a single mission.”

Hank declared and made North gulped. Hostility was emitting in Hank’s words and it made him feel tense. “What’s your mission, Hank?”

Hank’s smile disappear, his face had become stoic and hard. “To end humanity.”

* * *

North was stuck in his position. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, _Did he just…declared an attack?_ “Are you joking?” North’s eyes became steel his tone has turned into a threatening one.

“I am not.” Hank declared his voice was normal like he was stating a fact. The Old Guardian put his hands behind him and took a step back. “If you’re not joking then I’ll have to detain you now.” Two swords materialized behind him out of thin air and he rapidly swung it both towards Hank.

_Predictable._ However Hank was much fast, in a light speed he pressed the pendant on his chest with his right hand. A blinding light burst out together with a gust of wind. North’s sword didn’t reach the man, he was thrown to the wall behind him. The light disappeared and made him look front.

Hank was standing on his bed, he was now fully cloth in a white military cloak. His hair has turned white and his eyes, though still gold, glow lively and menacing. “Aren’t you gonna ask why?”

North didn’t answer instead he jumped and swung his left sword but Hank leap down and rolled to his left. North then swing his right sword back, and the man simply move back, avoiding it.

“Fast aren’t you?” Hank observed as North leap down and then charge. His right sword curved up, Hank side stepped to his right, and then he raised and spun his left leg, performing a round house kick but the soldier blocked it with his left arm. _Forceful_ “My turn,” Hank grin as he punched North by his groin with his right. He then jumped back and pressed his white pendant again.

A beautiful, silver harpoon spear, materialized and Hank twirled it on his shoulder before pointing it at North. _Once a beast hunter…will always be a beast hunter._ Hank thought before leaping forward and thrust his spear. North swung his left sword, blocking it. A clash of red and silver white spark around the room.

_Spear? Well then if that’s the case,_ North grinned as he bended his knees and flipped above Hank and landed behind him. “Time to wrestle you out then---” North then spun his right leg to push Hank down the floor but as he turned his eyes met the end of a barrel of a gun.

A loud bang echoed, North rapidly pushed himself with his left hand away form him. _When did he summoned that gun---!?_ His thoughts were cut after he felt a scorching heat from his left temple. He wiped it with his left hand, it was blood.

“Another part of my uniform power by the way. This gun is also a relic, a standard revolver issue for Nightlights.” Hank introduced his gun, nostalgically, as if it was an old friend. He holstered his gun on his right hip. He put his hands both on his coat pocket and pulled out two silver boxes.

The word ‘INSTANT 40 PCS. SILVER TIN SOLDIERS!’ were engraved on its cover. Hank then opened the right box with his mouth, spitting the cover, and poured its content. The content was little tin soldiers, colored in dull silver, with bayonet rifles. They fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Hank looked down on it. “Attention!” he commanded as the toys began to wiggle and move and then started to grow. North watched in horror as each of the soldiers, wearing an American civil war uniforms, grew and grew until the whole room was filled with them.

_Shit!_ North frenziedly looked around. They’re made of silver, his reflection glinted from one of them. “I can summon endless soldiers by the way, though they maybe toys…they certainly pack a punch.” Hank stared at North with unmoving look. North cursed under his breath and took out two Christmas balls from his pocket.

“I certainly have tricks under my sleeves too!” he shouted and threw the two balls on the floor. It exploded into a bright green and red flame and North dashed through the door and onto the hallway.

* * *

_I have to evacuate everyone!_ North raced towards the uppermost floor to activate the alarms. The man from the room, however, walked through the smoke, unharmed, and watched the old Guardian of Wonder’s receding back.

_Too late, I’ll cut your workshop’s powerline first._ “Cavalry A! Group yourselves, proceed to the powerplant downstairs and destroy it.” He paused before he opened the second box on his left. “Even though its unnecessary, kill anyone who tries to stop you, understood?” the tin soldiers stomp their left foot and saluted him.

“Start the mission,” Hank commanded and poured a second batch of soldiers. _I’ll try to convince him more._ He thought and looked to the other way.

* * *


	4. The Venice Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Henriette arrived on the city of Venice. North was still injured and out of service. Pitch's wait in his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardian and anime To The Abandoned sacred beasts.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**\----2 days later - Unknown place----**

The rattling of chains above woke Hank up from his deep sleep. _That dream again_ he thought, groggily. His eyes wandered around. He was inside a moving train, on the cargo section. Piles of cargo boxes lay around him.

“Not much...but I don’t care.” he said to himself. Hank had traveled a lot in trains back in his previous world, but in this world, he was quite amazed on how trains work here. He couldn’t feel any shaking at all.

“Humanity had advanced too much.” he commented, again to himself, with wonderment. He looked to his right and saw four of his toy soldiers, still in their little size, moving and cleaning his gun.

One was wiping the trigger with a clean cloth, the second and third one was dusting off the chambers with small brushes, and the fourth and last one was crawling inside the nuzzle of his gun, polishing its insides. Hank only watched and his eyes slowly widened.

_Why is my gun the same model as before...?_ He hadn't thought of it before but now fear crept inside of him, his hands began to shake lightly without him moving it. “Damn…” he cursed as he shook his head wildly.

_Remember...you’re doing this for her...for Elaine, nothing more._ Hank took several breaths, calming his nerves. “Don’t think just do it—-”

A loud thud interrupted his thoughts. Hank sprung and fling his right hand, his spear appeared and pointed at the door. He blinked however when he noticed another batch of four of his toy soldiers, in their little size, walking and carrying a huge basket of bread.

An aroma of fried bread engulfed his nose. _Oh right, I summoned eight last night to guard me._ Hank recalled as the four toy soldiers put down the basket and saluted him.

“At ease.” _It still bothers me on how you can all do a simple task._ The man thought the toy soldiers were one of his powers and yet he didn’t know much about it.

“You don’t need to steal by the way.” he reminded gently as he took one of the breads and ate it.

 _There’s onion...I hate onions..._ He sighed sadly and turned away from his toy soldiers and looked through the window. Sights of buildings built in old architectural styles greeted his eyes. Tall lined up buildings colored in old beige and old Italian style windows wheeze passed as the train rattled onto a station.

“Venice, Italy. Aka, the sinking city, marshland city...and home of Pitch Black, the Boogeyman.” Hank’s eyes became stern. Pitch, if he could remember correctly, waged war against the Man in the Moon and his Guardians. But he knows his true history and his origin.

_Am I doing this right…?_ A bothered frown cast upon his face but the man shook his head and looked ahead. “Nothing's gonna stop me, things have changed.” The train’s speed slowly declined, as it entered the station.

“Mission starts now.” Hank declared as he took his coat from the floor and hung it on his right shoulder. 

* * *

**Tooth’s Palace - 2 days later**

Jack silently sat on the ledge. A cold gentle breeze of mountain air blew across the verandah making the winter guardian tightened his arms more, over his chest.

_North is still recovering._ The boy sighed heavily and rubbed his arms. “I wonder what’s going to happen now?” he pulled his head back and looked at the violet sky as the sun from the horizon rose, welcoming a new day.

“Still sad Frostbite?” Jack turned around to the Easter Bunny whose lips formed a sad smile.

“I don’t know Bunny. Based from North’s story, the guardian that he summoned was bad.” Jack landed his feet on the floor and walked. “The moon should’ve told him and yet he didn’t.” His eyes then slowly shook as fear crept in, he shifted to Bunnymund and gulped tensely.

“Bunny...what if the moon saw this Guardian as a bad person and yet he ignored it.” The Easter Bunny’s eyebrows connect, puzzled to what the winter sprite’s words.

“What if the moon used the ritual to bring the bad guardian called Hank?” The Easter rabbit frowned. He didn’t like the way Jack’s words. It was all filled with fear.

“Stop it, Jack. You’re letting fear inside of you.” he approached him and put his right paw on his left shoulder. “‘Manny’ would never do that. There’s just something wrong with this Guardian.” he looked towards the horizon and added. “We just have to bring him back and knock some senses on him”

He turned to his friend again and cast a smile filled with hope. “I still have faith that he is a good Guardian.” 

* * *

Katherine ascended from the stairs and walked briskly towards the verandah. She smiled after her eyes landed on the two guardians, Jack and Bunny.

“Jack, Aster. Good morning to you two.” she said with a gladdened voice.

“Katherine. Did you have a good sleep?” Bunnymund asked and noticed Katherine’s peaceful smile changed into a disturbed frown.

_Oh no._ Jack thought as a foreboding feeling filled his guts again.

“I had a vision last night.”

“Oh no.” Now a dreaded feeling entered Bunnymund. Katherine’s visions were mostly bad, it was one of her tricks or weapons to avoid meeting enemies in the future.

Katherine fixed the curl of her hair away from her eyes and looked down. “I saw Venice. A huge white building.” she began as her face became serious. “I was walking down a huge hallway with a large portrait on the ceiling.”

She paused for a moment and then resumed with a hardened tone. “I went down and entered a prison. A row of cells…all were cold, empty, and wet.”

She stopped and rubbed both of her arms covered by her yellow fur coat, shivering to the cold wind.

“Where is Pitch being held, right now?” she asked, as she faced Jack. The winter guardian rubbed his chin, thinking deeply.

“He was exiled to his lair.”

“Where is his lair, exactly?” Katherine asked again and the Easter Bunnymund answered. “It’s in Venice----wait, you saw Pitch’s lair?”

The Easter Bunny asked in perplexed. The Guardian of stories’s eyes widened in horror as a realization dawned on her.

“Oh no. I know where this Guardian named Hank will go.” she quickly turned her back to them and briskly walked away. “And I know what he’ll do in there!”

* * *

**Piazzetta San Marco - Venice, Italy**

The Piazzetta San Marco was bustling with tourists. The place was huge and alive. Dozens of people enter and exit the compound, admiring the venetian gothic architectures of the palaces around.

The Grand Canal, facing the Piazzetta, was swarming with gondolas and shimmered in gold as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

_So many people..._ Hank, however, wasn’t enjoying much of the view. The guardian was sitting on the roof of the Doge Palace, one of the famous palaces in the Piazzetta. His eyebrows crossed in disagreement as his golden eyes watched the swarming crowd below him.

“But I don’t care about them. Soon they’ll all be dead anyway.” he stopped brooding after he saw a child, running to his parents. The child hugged them and laughed merrily, probably enjoying the tour.

A sad reminiscing frown formed in Hank’s face. “No, I mustn't hesitate. I will move when the dark comes”, he closed his eyes and withdrew his head back, a memory played in his mind as he waited for the sky to turn black.

* * *

**Several Hours Later - Piazzetta San Marco - Venice, Italy**

During summer and as soon as the night arrives, the whole piazza becomes a huge stage. Live festivities and activities played on the square and it was open to all tourists and locals.

But to the guardian, it was time for him to act right now. He opened his from a deep sleep and jumped off the roof. The Guardian silently walked along the shadows of the covered sidewalk, ignoring the festivities ongoing on his left.

Hank focused his eyes and stopped in front of the door. He scanned the hallway beyond the door, looking for signs of life. “Empty.” he smirked and opened the door.

* * *

**Doge Palace - Venice, Italy**

Once he closed the door, the sound of the festival diminished into a ruffled sound. The silence of the palace greeted the Guardian. Hank ignored it and proceeded to walk in a quicken pace.

The hallway he was in was adorned with large portraits and sculptures made by long-dead, renowned artists but the guardian didn’t even bat his eyes on the displays. Such things had no impact on him at all.

“Pitch’s lair...was somewhere inside this palace.” Hank searched with thoroughness as he entered into a large wide room. Portraits of the country’s previous leaders loomed over him. The Guardian then stopped; his boots made a short skidding sound that echoed through the room.

“If I could remember, Doge Palace has a place called Old Prison or Piombi…” _Palaces like this have prisons underground._ Hank remembered the tourist book that he had read back from the train.

“That where he must be.” he nodded his head in agreement and resumed his walk.

* * *

**Doge Palace - Piombi - Venice, Italy**

The Piombi, one of the famous parts of the palace, was a building that served as a prison. Men or women, as long they’re a threat to the country, were imprisoned within its white walls.

If the walls could talk, it would scream all of the heinous crimes of its previous occupants to the Guardian who was standing in the middle of a courtyard.

Hank scanned with scrutiny the tall prison building around him. The place was silent and eerie but it didn’t bother him one bit.

“Too much lightning. He’s not above ground which could only mean one thing…” he shifted his eyes and bore it on a covered-up well. He walked towards it and brushed the rim with his right hand.

“Let me in.” he muttered; his necklace glowed bright in white. The cover suddenly let out a sharp crack before it broke and plunged to the darkness below. Then stones slowly emerged from the side of well, forming a set of stairs that descended to the dark chasm below.

Hank stared at the entrance of the Boogeyman’s lair. “Finally.” he muttered as he took out his gun and proceeded to walk down.

* * *

**Pitch’s lair – Venice, Italy**

Hank’s foot reverberated loudly on the walls. Pitch’s lair was a huge cave with walls made of mud and rocks. Thousands of cage-like structure hang dangerously from the ceiling above. Stairs, pathways and bridges jutted around at random. The place was very disorienting and nauseous.

But the new guardian only continued, unaffected to the ill-effects of the lair of the Guardian of Nightmares.

“He should be around here.” Hank paused and looked around the lair. “So, this is Pitch’s lair…a bit gloomy hmm.” He observed the hanging cages above him as he resumed his walking.

“Whoever foolish enough to enter my lair, prepare to meet you doom!” a loud booming voice shoot around Hank, making him pointed his gun.

_That voice, its him._ “I am not a fool. I am the same as you, now show yourself to me!” Hank returned and the deep voice only replied with laughter. The new Guardian hovered his gun up and then down. “Why should I believe you, how are we the same anyway?”

Hank growled and howled his answer. “Before you turned to the dark side you were once a soldier. You’re General Kozmotis Pitchiner and you’d served the Tsar Luna XI.” Silence, there was no reply or reaction.

Hank continued. “I am also a soldier. I served the Man in the Moon directly. My name is Hank Henriette, a Nightlight and the commander of the Sacred Lunarion Army!”

A loud bang echoed above making the Guardian look up again. One of the cages slowly descended, the chains racked and groan loud, and landed in front of him. Hank took a step forward, inspecting the cage with serious eyes.

“Commander of the Lunarion Army…you say.” Hank’s eyes finally landed at the Guardian of Nightmares.

Pitch Black, despite his demonic entrance earlier, looked at Hank with uninterested and stale eyes. His skin was light gray and contrast to his eye-bags underneath his eyes.

_All those years without power huh._ Hank looked with wonder but Pitch called him again. “Hank was it. The man in the moon sent you?” he asked with a tired voice, he was clearly drained out of power.

“Yes. I need you for my mission. If it’s a success you’ll be freed.” A light kind smile formed in Hanks face. Pitch however sighed weakly.

“ _If,_ that means there’s a chance of failure. And If you fail, then certainly I---”

“I will not fail.” Hank cut his words, his voice became steel and his eyes gave a tenacious glare at him.

Pitch shifted his feet, uncomfortably. _Why do I feel that he will succeed in his mission?_ “What’s your mission then soldier?”

“I will tell you if you agree with me.” Hank said and Pitch frowned in disbelief but after a moment of silence he snorted, tiredly, and move back from the door.

“Fine. I’ll help you.” Pitch said and gasped as Hank raised his gun and shoot. The lock on the Black guardian fell off with a loud clang to the floor and the door swung noisily outward.

Hank’s face peered and said without emotion. “To end humanity.” He then pulled out his pendant. “If you help me in my mission, you’ll be pardoned from all your crimes.”

* * *

_What does he mean by ‘ending humanity’?_ Pitch followed silently while glowering at the back of Hank. The two had reached the well. The guardian was completely puzzled still, to what the new nightlight had said.

Pitch slowly took a step on the cold ground and breathed the fresh. A relieving smile formed on his face. _It’s been a long time…_ he thought and then looked again at Hank.

“Enjoying, Pitch? I hate to say this but we must hurry now. I sensed the guardians are upon us.” Pitch frowned at his words.

_I know._ “Say Commander Hank. What do you mean by ‘end humanity’, why did the Man in the Moon ordered you to end humanity when his sole purpose was to protect it?” Pitch crossed his arms as Hank turned away from him.

“Exactly what I said. It’s an order from him.” The commander said with an unyielding tone. The nightmare guardian clicked his tongue in irate.

_He knows my history, come to think of it how much of my history does he know?_ Pitch glared at Hank again and asked.

“Hank, how much do you know of my history?”

“Everything.” He said bluntly.

“Then you know my crimes, right? The reason why I was imprisoned on my lair?”

“Yes.” Hank answered shortly again but he suddenly pivoted and pointed his gun at Pitch. The Nightmare Guardian squeal in fear and jumped back. “And by the way, if you’ve plans to betray me, you better do it now. My revolver has Anti-Guardian properties and I can end your life in an instant.”

He then leaned closer to the terrified Pitch and growled, bearing his white canines at his face. “And that’s not all…”

_Wh—what--!?_ Pitch couldn’t think straight as Hank moved away and then made a light peaceful smile.

“Don’t worry. If we are successful, I will propose to MiM to pardoned your crimes. We’re both soldiers, and soldiers help each other in the battle field.” He said with a calm soothing voice.

Pitch’s eyes were wide and confused to his sudden change of demeanor. However, his thoughts were cut when Hank moved closer and wrapped his right arm over his waist and moved him closer to him. 

“Wait-what are you---!?”

“Hold on tight.” Hank’s spear materialized on his left hand and shoot its hook towards the waterspout above them. Pitch was about to utter but the two of them were suddenly pulled up with force by as the Nightlight pulled the trigger on his spear.

* * *

“A-better warning next time, Hank.” Pitch huffed as his knees landed on the stone roof of the Doge’s Palace. Hank looked down and grin at him before he offered his right hand.

“I will remember that. Now let’s go.” He pulled Pitch up and looked in front.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” a voice stopped the two from moving. Pitch gasped as he recognized the voice while Hank quickly drew his gun and pointed to the source.

He looked straight and saw three people standing on the other end of the roof. One possessed a white hair, blue hoodie jacket and brown distressed pants. The other one was a tall six-footer rabbit with boomerangs pointed at them, and finally the person standing in the middle of them was a woman.

* * *

_What…it can’t be!!!_ Hank’s eyes widened in shock. The woman was wearing a one-piece black dress with white frills on her collar. She possesses a dark violet hair that was braided and held with a butterfly pin. Her blue eyes looked back at him with cautious anger.

“Eh---Schaal?!” Hank lowered his gun. “But why---why are you here--?”

“Huh, what are you saying. Who’s Schaal?” The girl spoke in a perplexed tone. The figure changes back. The woman was now sporting a yellow fur coat. Her hair was auburn instead of violet and her sharp grey eyes became stern.

“Oh, it’s just a vision.” Hank sighed in a saddened manner and hovered his gun again while he pushed horrified Pitch behind him.

* * *

“This is the guardian that hurt North?” Bunny said with a questioning look.

_He’s big!_ Jack tightened his hands around his staff as he pointed it at the new Guardian.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” Katherine started as she took a step forward. “You there, your name is Hank am I right? North summoned you so that you could become a guardian.” She stared at the man’s stern and unmoving golden eyes.

“We can still accept you…just surrender Pitch to us and all are forgiven.” She ended and watched as the man named Hank lowered his gun, startling Pitch.

“Wait what about our deal—” Pitch cried and tried to protest but Hank waved his right hand at him.

“I am already a Guardian even before North summoned me.” Katherine gulped in tense as Hank took a step forward and pointed at the other two guardians. “The other two, Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund, lower your weapons and let me finish my mission.”

“No, we won’t, mate. The thing behind you is the real enemy. Just turn your damn head!” Bunnymund roared in fury making Pitch clutch the right sleeve of Hank’s uniform.

“I need Pitch.” Hank glanced at the nightmare guardian. “I expect you already know my mission from MiM, am I right?” he went back to the Guardians and frown. “My mission is to end humanity once and for all and I need Kozmotis for this.”

* * *

_First name basis!_ Anger crept inside of Jack. This guardian was definitely a bad person and a threat to the world.

“Then we’ll end you both here, right now!” Jack charged towards them. Hank’s eyebrows connect as the man took out a small box with a label ‘INSTANT 40 PCS. TIN SOLDIER BOYS!’.

He yanked the cover and the pieces falls to the roof. “Attention!” Hank shouted and the 40pcs tin soldier shook and then grew into a human size.

Jack gasped as he abruptly stopped. The tin soldiers quickly reassemble and stood in a straight line; their bayonets rifles were pointed at them.

“Pitch on my signal.” Hank whispered to Pitch but the nightmare guardian only stare at the tin soldiers with interest, he didn’t hear his words.

“Fire!” Hank said as the Tin Soldiers opened fire at the three guardians. Jack jumped and flew back to Katherine. The Guardian of stories took out a book and held it tightly, a warm glow of gold enveloped the three of them, forming a shield and deflecting every bullet from the soldiers.

_Heh, predictable._ Hank smirk and quickly grabbed on Pitch’s right hand.

“Let’s roll, General!” Pitch yelped and then screamed in fright as Hank ran and jumped off the edge of the roof, dragging him down. Pitch turned to Hank with a frightened look but he saw Hank’s face which made him calm down.

The bright full moon’s light reflected on the nightlight guardian’s canine. Hank’s face showed an excited smile as if he and pitch had embarked on a wonderful and exciting adventure. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone. This is my first time posting a story here in Archive of our own. I've wrote some stories before, in fanfiction.net, so I have some experience in writing stories. My weakness however is grammar. I'm very poor with grammar and I'm truly sorry if this story is unbearable to read. But I'm trying my best to improve my grammar, that I'm sure. Leave some reviews please
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ROTG and To the abandoned sacred beast anime. 
> 
> Also, please give the anime To the abandoned sacred beast a chance. The manga is good.


End file.
